The Ultimate Wager
by theaflamed
Summary: It is a regular and monotonous day at Seigaku. Fuji see's the opportunity to have fun and livin' up school life. What will happen to all the players of Seigaku Tennis Team... and more importantly can they do this impossible task? It is rated K but the rat
1. It begins

By: theaflamed (beware!)

Disclaimer: To both of our dismay I do not own either forms of PoT.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wager 

It was a hazy day at Seigaku Middle School, and Fuji was staring out of his Math class window. Of course it was never like he had to pay attention with his 'A' average and ability to pick up anything in an instant. He took his hands and ran it through his brown hair.

'_I need excitement in my life'_ he longingly thought. Everyday is about the same, nothing interesting happened. The classes were boring, daily events the same and even his tennis team was starting to bore him. If only a spark of inspiration would come to him…

He then saw Tezuka pass by below and then **it hit him**. The perfect way to livin' up the day (and perhaps torture a few souls before the end of the day hehe). The class ended and they were dismissed for lunch. His new thoughts were buzzing around his head. He could finally torture... i meanhave fun with his fellow tennis players. Fuji (smiling that wicked smile) headed toward the so-called "Tennis" table in the cafeteria.

"Hoi hoi Fuji, come and sit with us!" yelled an excited redhead.

"Oi, Eiji don't get over excited."

"Phsss…"

"Hey mamushi, why are YOU here today," a scornful voice yelled.

"Pshhhh… shut up Momo"

"Minna…" said an overwhelmed Taka as he picked up a KNIFE, "MADA MADA BURNING! **_SHOW_** BROTHERLY LOVE!"

Of course half of the tennis club was on the table yelling at each other and waving around knives (ow), making a big scene, and making the tennis club look bad.

"Do you want to run laps?" Tezuka said sternly but coolly.

"Chance of running laps for Momo and Kaidoh 80" calculated Inui.

You see usually this would be an exciting day, but it's been the same everyday. Eiji would get hyper, Oishi would put on his mother complex, Momo and Kaidoh fight, Taka goes into Burning mode, Inui busy calculating, and Tezuka making everyone run laps. Even the fellow classmates got used to this banter, only Echizen wasn't there, but then again he never is (unless it's a contest against Momo).

"Tezuka, I have to discuss this season's line-up with you," said the approaching Ryuzaki sensei.

"Uhn," he replied.

Finally with Tezuka gone Fuji could put his plan into motion. He took a seat next to Eiji.

"How about a wager?" he put out plainly.

"A wager?" they all said in unison.

Fuji then opened his creepy (yet lovely) eyes and leaned in toward the table making sure no one could overhear.

"I will not interfere. I will give $500 dollars (roughly 50,000 yen) to whoever can make Tezuka...," then a brief dramatic pause, "…laugh".

Everyone stared at him trying to comprehend what exactly happened. I mean this isn't the first time a wager was put out. One time it was an Inui juice contest and Fuji just ended up winning, but this time Fuji said he would stay out of it completely. And the last bet on the table was… well lets not go there…

Everyone stopped and looked at Fuji.

"Nya Fuji… it's not like the last bet right?' stated the flamboyant red head.

"Yea Fuji, last time we did a bet I…" Momo shuddered; it was too painful and humiliating to remember.

"Oi Momo, we already went over this," said the Mother of Seigaku, "its all in the past now…"

Momo slapped himself out of it, "So… it's not… like THAT time… right?" after a long pause "Sounds like fun eh mamushi?"

"Pshhh… for once I agree, but I WILL win"

"Sounds like fun!" yelled Eiji a little too enthusiastically.

"Ahh it doesn't sound right, to exploit Tezuka" said none other that the mother of Seigaku Oishi. Then by "accident" Oishi saw Fuji drop a few 20's.

"Gomen Oishi," Fuji said apologetically.

"Then again he does look gloomy all the time," he laughed.

"Chance of winning 98, chance of collecting good data 100"

"How about you Taka?" asked Fuji.

Taka didn't answer, but Fuji noticed he wasn't holding anything so he "accidentally" threw his spoon Taka's way and he just "happened" to catch it.

"OF COURSE, I WILL BEAT YOU! BURNING!" he announced in another language while he was stepping in everyone's food.

The tennis team members looked at each other for a second and then it was decided. So with a jump in the air and really corny background music, they set off on an almost impossible quest.

So it begins… ba ba dum (gotta love cheesy videogame music)

* * *

Like this? Well this is my first solo story outside of CoffeeHouse101 where i work with another fanfictor. Please check it out! And give me some constructive reviews!

O yea jus in case u didn't read it earlier the rating will change! I will put the rating next to each story. It will range from K to M+ so beware!


	2. Kaidoh Tries T for language

By: theaflamed

Disclaimer: Again... i do not own PoT... but maybe the guy down the street can sell me some...

* * *

Tezuka is no easy target. He is athletic, smart, and knows more than most high-school looking middle schoolers should know. Tezuka finnally returned, but suprisingly nobody was talking. Ok this was CREEPY. Not even happy-go-lucky Eiji was talking. _What were they talking about exactly?_ (as if we don't know by now…). 

"Ahh, team we are going up against a few schools in our district."

"Ehh," everyone answered.

As he walked away from the "tennis" table, everyone got up and walked their separate ways.

"Ahh let the best man win," smiled Fuji.

It was afternoon tennis practice when Kaido was sitting on the benches staring into the blinding sun (ow. please don't do this). Apparently he was training himself in order not to be bothered by glares during his game.

"Phsss," he hissed in contemplation. Fuji was getting a kick out of this, not only because his eyes were frying like eggs, but at the fact Kaidoh would do ANYTHING to win against Momo.

"phsss"

"Hey Kaidoh," he said slyly, "there are better ways than going blind."

"phssuu… Konnichiwa senpai…"

Konnichiwa? This bet must be more on his mind than expected. He was a little too polite. The gentle summer breeze caressed his black hair. _Kaidoh has nice hair_ Fuji thought. Then it hit him… well actually a tennis ball was hit his way by one of the regulars.

"Ehh! Sorry Fuji!" said the delighted red head, "My game is a little off. Jaa!"

"Hey Kaidoh… I know I am suppose to stay out of this little bet, but I know Tezuka's true weakness."

Kaidoh thought this to be tooo good to be true. But then again Fuji is not participating in this bet, and Fuji knows Tezuka better than anybody. Should he really seek advice of the coniving (but lovable) Fuji? (of course he would or it wouldn't be much of a story). But still he had to ask…

"Why help me?"

"You see Kaidoh, you and me are the same. We will go through any means necessary to win. I just wanna see Tezuka laugh once, and you want to beat Momo correct?"

"Phss…" Kaidoh hissed. Fuji had a good point, why not kill two birds with one stone? And he could prove once and for all he was more resouceful and cunning than that stupid Momo. "Phsssu… ok whats the plan?"

Fuji leaned over by Kaidoh's ear, so close that not even the faintest letter could get pass. Inui, after serving his world famous Penal-Tea, looked over at the Mamushi Fuji pair. _Hmmm good data… but are they kissing? It's a little too close, according to my data this should not be happening, maybe I am jumping to conclusions. Proablitity, .06 chance of any attraction. So I must be right, but what if I am not? Not to worry I will collect more data…_ Of course this went through his head in one split second, and was soon forgotten as he watched the others killing over because of the juice.

"WHAAA?" Kaidoh screamed as jumping to his feet. Everyone, of course, stared as Kaidoh slowly sat back down.

"It's the only way, it's the only way _to get a laugh_," Fuji said smilng gently, "I got everythingyou need, unless you prefer doing it alone."

Alright, todays lesson is if Fuji wants to "help" you... ... well he doesn't HELP anyone unless its for his own sadisticdesires (unless it came to his brother). Fuji stared at Kaidoh knowing he took the bait...

Kaidoh thought long and hard for a moment… "Ok senpai, give me the bag," he said as taking the bag and dragging it to another room.

This (at least through the reader's eyes) was dumb, but nonetheless Fuji patiently waited outside the room giggling to himself.

shuffle shuffle "Arggg! What is this Fuji?" he whispered

"Just put it on Kaidoh, it won't take long"

"But how do I…"

"Figure it out," Fuji said inpatiently

* * *

After a few odd moments of silence...Kaidoh partially emerged. 

"I have second thoughts about this senpai..."

"Nonsense! This will be a winner!" Poor Kaidoh, although he seems as though he doesn't really trust people too much he is very gullible and easy to lead on.

Now before i uncover what has happened i want you to think about unicorn, ballet, and dragqueens. Ok its all pretty queer right? Now think of a theme song that would got together with all those things. Got it? good...

"Come out Kaidoh..." Fuji daringly smiled.

Kaidoh shamefully walked out of the room witha pink frilly dress, white tights with hearts, and flat pink shoes. Now picture this on Kaidoh with that theme song... The dress was a bit short, and felt a bit uncomfrtable and breezy "down south". The frills "complemented his square face.

"To top it off," Fuji said while unveling the finishing peice, "Is to wear this..."

The item he pulled out made Kaidoh almost die. Fuji placed it on his head "There it is perfect, now you have to find Tezuka"

"ARE YOUR CRAZY SENPAI? NOT BUNNY EARS OK! NO WAY! I QUIT!"

"Do you wanna win or not?" said Fuji calmly.

"Where is he?", Kaidoh stated while trying to get the wedgie from the stockings out.

"Making preps in the gym, he's alone because he always stays late at the meetings"

Kaidoh blushed furiously, how was he suppose to trek to the other side of the school? "No way senpai... how in the HELL am i suppose to not be seen by anybody else?"

Fuji picked up Kaidoh's original clothing and started to walk out. Before he left he turned back and replied "Your a bright kid, i am sure you can figure it out." He turned back around out the door imagining the pain and humiliation he must have been feeling. He smirked and walked away.

Kaidoh, still in a state of shock then realized something... FUJI TOOK HIS CLOTHES AWAY!

_"What in the HELL? phsuuu... i coulda pulled out but now its tooo late? Where are my clothes?"_

Then the obvious struck him on the head _"The gym! He must want to see me complete the bet!"_

Kaidoh frantically looked around for something he could conceal himself with. In the dusty corner he saw a blanket used to cover some of the equipment. He threw it over himself, opened the door, and looked around. There were only a few people by the tenniscourts and nobody really around. It was strange no one was around, but Kaidoh saw it as an opportunity! (max chansu!) He ran through the school yard toward the other side of the school. He creeped around in the bushes to avoid being seen by anybody. All of a sudden a snag caught the blanket. He thought it was a branch or something from one of the bushes. He pulled it, but it didn't budge.

_I hope my dress didn't snag... whoa that was a queer thought..._

Two girls were approaching so he laid low. All of a sudden he felt a tug from behind him.

_What is that?_ He looked back to see a white cat clawing away at his "disguise" (silly mamushi). It was none other than that bothersome cat that belonged to Ryoma. He wanted to kick it, but as soon as his deep black eyes met the cats he melted. _Silly cat, i have no time for you now_

The cat was too busy clawing up him. In an instant though the little cat accidentally clawed Kaidoh himself!

"OWWWWWW pshuuu...!"

He jumped out from the bushes. Carefully insepecting himself to make sure he wasn't going to die he glanced to the side to see the 2 girls from earlier staring at him. He was still wearing the cloak around his body but the "ears" escaped. He felt a shot of heat run across his face as he instinctivly ran away.

Minutes later he finnally reached the gym. He threw down his cloak as he stepped into the entrance. It was a bit dark. Was Tezuka buchou really here? He walked toward the center of the gym when all of a sudden a bright light shone on Kaidoh.

_WTF?_

The glare soon subsided, and he stared out into the bleachers. He thought he saw someone... or somebodies! The lights brightened dimly so Kaidoh could see where he was.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Today's kendo demonstration will be performed by... CHOTTOMATTE!" said the announcer staring at Kaidoh, "Your not the kendo instructor!"

Poor Kaidoh was in the middle of kendo instruction that was taking place that week in the gym.

_kkkk...kendo practice?_

Again he ran out of the gym slamming the door behind him so to not hear the roaring laughter of the other students. _Boku wa baka desu! How could you Fuji? I was fooled!_ Kaidoh went around the corner, but in all his embarassment he failed to see Fuji, chuckling at his misfortune.

* * *

Poor Kaidoh! Next time i hope to nail Oishi's attempt. if u have any ideas please tell me. I thought of this chapter so quickly because he is not the one to wear a frilly dress. lol please leave comments! It's a little week in my opinion, but i think it turned out fine. ANd visit my joint account at CoffeeHouse101 if you are Faruba or Gundam Seed Destiny fans:) 


End file.
